Personal care compositions have become a staple in the personal hygiene routine for many people. Personal care compositions can provide benefits to consumers such as by combating wetness, reducing malodor, and/or delighting the consumer with the scent of a fragrance. There is, however, room for improvement with respect to the longevity of the fragrance in personal care compositions.